Dreaming of You
by Komander Kool
Summary: My take on Selena's song "Dreaming of You" as it relates tomy AU of Rick and Lisa. I've been on hiatus for 3 years almost so please be kind to read and review. Thanks. **Final chapter's up... I hope you enjoy...**
1. Dreaming

_**Hi All! Just starting to warm up again my writing hobby. It's been almost three years and my hobby went to hiatus, particularly Our Destiny. Thanks to all who continued to encourage me to finish the story. Writing this fanfic I hope is a start to push me back to write. Please review and be good to me =) This takes place during the Viva Miriya episode.**_

The "kiss", though was characterized by "resistance" from Rick, was still lingering on her lips. She wondered what it would have felt if the kiss was truly meant from the heart of the man she's now falling steeply in love with. She was taken away from the bombardment of thoughts when a familiar voice came through the communication panel.

"This is Skull One requesting permission to land. Over…"

"Acknowledge Skull One. Your team may proceed. Take one-zero-three course through to landing bay 5." Lisa replied.

There was an obvious tone on her voice- a mixture of disappointment and joy, knowing that all that she was thinking of lately was to far fetch to become a reality.

Earlier, Claudia tried to put the two of them together, hoping Rick and Lisa can finally open up to each other. But, the usual perfect timing ruined it all. The mission is of utmost importance over this private life. How she wished everything to come to pass and live a normal life back on earth.

From the landing bay, Rick proceeded quickly to give a quick report to Breetai. He was given orders to get some rest after the rough battle they had. The results were impressive though, and they were able to capture the Robotech Factory. Lisa was there when he gave his report but it seems Rick didn't even give her a quick look. After Breetai's dismissal order, Rick, as a soldier would do, quickly turned about and headed to his quarters.

"Hey, the man's just tired." Claudia consoled Lisa.

"What are you talking about Claudia?" Lisa defended.

"C'mon, you can't hide what you feel inside from me. I notice that countenance on your face when you heard that the boy is ready to land, and saw your excitement when you heard him come over to give his report." Claudia teased Lisa.

"Claudia!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Poor boy, he doesn't know what' he's missing." Claudia winked at Lisa and proceeded to get some rest as well.

Lisa was left by herself on the bridge, lost in her thoughts.

"Commander, why don't you also get some rest, just as the others have? In a few hours, we'll be commencing space fold. The crew here will be able to handle that." Breetai proposed.

"Uhm, yes sir. Thank you." Lisa replied.

It took almost forever for Lisa to reach here quarters. Along the way, she thought of Rick's actions during his reporting to Breetai, she thought of Claudia's words to her, she thought about herself. She felt so helpless and her heart could almost explode. Very well she knew that this man, even how insensitive he is, has captured her heart. Problem is, how can she capture his?

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
**_  
**_Coz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me_**

Lisa yearned for her bed. She knew her body was so tired due to the whole day operations. But her mind, was stronger and if she could curse it, she will for she wanted to close her eyes and sleep. But she cannot and her mind was playing thoughts of Rick.

"Oh Rick, what would it take for you to realize that my heart is yours. Should I make the first move?" She thought.

**_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care? _**

"Just one chance Rick, and I'll let you know. When this ship hits earth, I'll let you know. " She decided strongly in her heart. "But for now, your thoughts will do." A smile formed on her lips as she made her final resolve.

**_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)_**

**_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me  
_**

As she was finding her way to sleep, she heard a knock on her door. She excitedly hurried up from bed, just like crazy, hoping that it would be Rick on the door. Without asking, she opened the door.


	2. Wish to Dream with You

**Wish to Dream with You**

"Hi Lisa, just thought of dropping by to check on you. I just knew that you will find a hard time sleeping. Still thinking of him?" It was Claudia on the door.

"Funny Claudia, but please no more teasing." Lisa begged Claudia with a sneer on her face.

"No problem Lisa. Have a good night's rest then. See you when we reach earth's atmosphere. I actually dropped by to tell you that the space fold will be delayed according to Breetai."

"Good night Claudia… and don't come back!" Lisa sarcastically sent Claudia away.

She closed the door behind her and leaned on it. She sighed and again she thought it's another heartbreaker for her for she yearned that it would be Rick on the door but turned out to be her friend, the only friend she had who could understand her.

"Oh Claudia, thank God that I have you. I think I'm gonna go crazy if not for you and your straight advices." She smiled.

_**Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin'  
**_

Just then, as she was about to go back to her bed, she heard another knock on the door. She quickly opened the door thinking that Claudia came back to give her another round of teasing.

"Claudia, I said no more teasing please!!!" Lisa shot as she quickly opened the door.

Her jaw dropped for it was not Claudia at the door but the one she was yearning for – Rick.

"R-Rick, w-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were Claudia and I… I…" Lisa stammered.

Rick didn't answer her question but entered the room and went straight to small living room where they earlier had a cup of tea.

Lisa closed the door behind her and followed Rick slowly.

"A-Are you alright Rick?"

"I-I think, I'm not!" Rick replied.

"What's the problem? Do you want to talk about it?" Lisa offered.

Rick faced Lisa and put his hands gently on Lisa's shoulders. She felt a little tremor down her spine by Rick's gestures. Rick looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't know Lisa. I'm confused!" Rick whispered.

"What's that Rick?" Lisa replied a little confused as well.

"All this time, I don't know what's going on with me. I feel so tense and uneasy when I'm around you." Rick replied.

"What are you trying to say? You want me to stay away from you?" Lisa gave a probing question, trying to consider what Rick meant. She feared that she might misinterpret him.

"I-I really am sorry Lisa for my awkward reaction when we kissed on the bridge. It's not that such a thing is distasteful for me. I look up to you and I thought it was just improper to do that – I don't know. I hope I'm not confusing you." Rick explained.

"I'm also sorry for not acknowledging that you on the bridge when I reported to Breetai. It's just that suddenly, I'm finding it difficult to act right when I'm with you… I thought that going straight to my quarters and hope to get some sleep would take this turmoil away from me. For some reason, I can't – I wasn't able to get myself to sleep so I thought of strolling around till I found myself here right are your doorsteps." Rick continued.

"You still didn't answer my question?" Lisa toned a bit and moved slowly away from Rick and sat on the couch. She was also amazed knowing that just like her; Rick was not able to find sleep.

"N-no Lisa… I hope you didn't get me wrong. You're important to me. I value our friendship so much. I fear that my stunts lately might have tarnished that." Rick continued, as he followed Lisa and sat a few inches from her.

"So you came here to apologize? Well if you're worried about what we did in the bridge, just think of it as part of the mission, something we had to do and is a mandate of our duties." Lisa countered.

There was a long pause after what Lisa said. The silence almost took forever. Lisa wondered if she should take back what she said.

"Rick?" Lisa broke the silence.

"I guess you're right Lisa. It's all part of our jobs – and nothing more." Rick answered. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I guess I'll just go back and try to sleep. This may clear up afterwards. Maybe I'm just tired – after all of the fighting – the mission..." He continued.

Rick picked himself up from the couch and proceeded to the door.

Lisa just sat down, re-thinking if she said the right things. She stared on the tea cups on the round table in front of her. Funny the cups were still there. Just a little while ago, she yearned for him to be with her in that lonely room. Yes she got her answer but now he's about to leave her. Lisa thought that she's good at sending away the people she loves and not good in keeping them by her side. Tears wanted to fall down her cheeks but she didn't want Rick to see or feel it. The worst thing that Rick might show her at that moment is pity.

"Have a good rest Lisa." Rick said as he reached for the door to open it.

Lisa didn't answer back, much less look at Rick as he was about to go. The only thing she was aware of was the door slowly closing. And with that sound, she felt she had just let go of another opportunity to finally tell Rick what she felt.


	3. Dreaming with You

**Dreaming with You**

"Is that how you look at it Lisa? Is that all you are? All things fall under duties, duties, duties?" Rick lashed out.

He only opened and closed the door but never really went out. Lisa on the other hand was stunned to find out he was still there. All along she thought Rick already went his way. Despite that, she managed to gather her composure and started to speak.

"Why Rick? What else do you want to make out of it?" Lisa argued, slowly getting up from the couch to face Rick.

"I went here looking for some answers- answers to the current issues I'm having with my mind – with my heart. Well, I think I already know the answer. Oh, stupid me!" Rick lamented.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Lisa, calming her tone.

"All this time, I thought I was discovering new things about you. The way you cared, the way you handled our friendship, the way you held Max's and Miriya's child – I thought I was seeing a new you, someone beyond that military uniform. But tonight, I think all of those were just a masquerade." Rick answered.

"How dare you say that Rick!" Lisa raised her voice.

"I was being me all this time. It was the real me and now you are accusing me of pretense?" Lisa continued to argue.

"Don't blame me Lisa, it's written all over you. The way you look at things – even now, the way you look at me." Rick answered calmly.

"Get out Rick!" Lisa tried to summon Rick out of her quarters. Rick's words were hurtful.

Rick didn't listen to her but instead took quick steps towards her and held her by her arms.

"I need to know Lisa, I need to know!" Rick uttered with the sense of urgency in it.

"Need to know what Rick?" Lisa quizzically asked back.

"Don't you get it Lisa? I'm madly in love with you. And I need to know if you love me too. But you're pushing me away!" Rick answered.

"R-Rick? What did you say? Is this real? Lisa uttered, drifting and unable to believe what she just heard.

"Do you love me too Lisa? I said I love you! Why are you pushing me away? Rick asked again.

Lisa though she was just dreaming after all she was hearing. It melted all the anger in her heart a few seconds earlier. Without any warning, Rick planted a gentle kiss on her lips. It started slowly then increasingly became passionate. She felt the love that Rick declared merely by that kiss. It brought her back to reality.

"Do you love me Lisa? I need to know. Coz' if you don't, I guess I just have to take your word and go back to my quarters." Rick asked as if begging.

Lisa didn't answer Rick's question. Instead she let her tears flow freely down her face. She stoop, letting her locks cover her face as her tears flowed. Rick became distressed at what was happening.

"Are you toying with me Rick?" Lisa asked in the midst of her crying.

Rick was caught by that question. He thought he came too strong.

"L-Lisa? I'm sorry? I didn't mean to be rough on you tonight? I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage of the situation. I'm not playing with you or your emotions. I'm telling the truth. But I understand if it's difficult for you to believe… I-I think I'll just go…" Rick calmly replied.

"No… please… don't leave. Stay with me. Hold me! I need to make sure this is real!" Lisa replied.

Rick did as she pleased. Rick hugged Lisa tightly, and let her cry on his chest. He just kept quiet there, stroking Lisa's brown hair.

"Are you okay Lisa?" Rick finally spoke.

Lisa lifted her face and looked at Rick. She managed to bring up her right hand and caressed Rick's unruly black hair.

"I'm fine Rick, but I still cannot believe… " Lisa smiled.

Rick wiped the traces of tears on Lisa's cheek and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Lisa! It's the truth… and I don't even have a clue on how to make you believe but I will, even if it takes a lifetime." He whispered.

"You know what Rick? I have been waiting for almost an eternity to hear that. I tried to find ways of letting you know but I guess I'm also not good with it." Lisa spoke as she continued caressing his hair.

"Knowing you still had something for Minmay, and knowing I was way out of her league, I thought of not taking my chances." She continued.

Rick let those words sink deep in his heart. This was the Lisa that mystified him. Another facet of her life was laid bare before him. The woman who can command a fleet has insecurities as well. He took note of that and made sure to fill in that void or that weakness.

"I guess I was like that too. The moment my heart spoke that it was you, I started acting funny when I'm with you - made my heartbeat race. You really have found a way of handling me well Lisa." Rick reacted.

"So, where do we go from here?" Lisa shyly asked.

"I don't know, but I know with you, I can dream of a better tomorrow – and I'll fight for that if I have to." Rick swore.

"I love you Rick, I always have and I always will!"

"I love you Lisa, and I will forever!"

_**  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"**_

**_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._**


End file.
